New life
by Aya Ryuuzawa
Summary: Musim semi adalah musim yang paling dia benci. Di musim ini adalah awal dan akhir ketika Sougo kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagi dirinya. Tetapi, awal musim semi ini nampak berbeda./Tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap, bukan?/AU-Story. Author Newbie. cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

New life

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

" _China_ , Kumohon, jika kau masih hidup tolong kembalilah kepadaku. Tetapi, Jika memang semua ini adalah ada benarnya, kumohon, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

pemuda itu duduk bersilah di depan sebuah pusara. Tatapan matanya menengadah menatap langit. Cahaya kehidupan pada iris merah gelapnya nampak meredup.

"Kembalilah, _China_." Gumamnya berulang kali dengan sorot mata yang menyendu.

Hari ini tepat memasuki minggu awal musim semi. Musim yang indah dengan hiasan bunga sakura bermekaran di setiap penjuru kota. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura menerpa wajahnya. Sungguh musim yang ceria, namun kontras dengan perasaan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu benci musim semi. Sebab, musim ini adalah awal dan akhir bagi pemuda itu kehilangan gadisnya. Gadis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, baik sebagai _rival_ dan lebih.

Deretan rantai masa lalu kembali tertarik. Luka-luka tak kasat mata yang bersarang dalam benaknya kembali terbuka. Menyebabkan sensasi sengatan listrik dan ngilu di ulu hatinya kian menyesakan dada. Pemuda itu selalu mengingatnya.

Penyesalannya.

Dan gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ dengan senyuman cerah, yang kini menjadi kenangan baginya.

.

.

 ** _Drrt ...! Drrt ...!_**

Terasa getaran dari balik saku celana, menyebabkan perhatian pemuda itu kembali ke raganya. Dengan malas dikeluarkannya benda flip hitam itu.

 ** _'Phone incoming ... 'Mayora brengsek''_**

Wajah _shota_ itu berkerut ketika melihat nama yang terpampang jelas pada layar ponselnya.

"Cih ... Hijikata sialan." Decihnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

" _Moshi ... moshi_ ... ada apa, Hijikata- _san_?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan seraya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar menggunakan tangan kiri.

 _"Oy, Sougo ... teme, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ tanya suara diseberang sana. Nada orang tersebut seakan tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku ada dimana itu bukan urusanmu, Hijikata- _san_." Jawabnya enteng. Sougo sebenarnya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

" _Kau ... teme! Cepat beritahu dimana posisimu sekarang, Bocah sialan! Mitsuba sedari tadi panik mencarimu!"_ Seru Hijikata dengan nada berat dan mengintimidasi.

Sougo menghela napas lelah. "Sudah kubilang, Hijikata- _san,_ Aku ada dimana dan sedang apa itu semua bukan urusanmu, Mayora sialan." Sougo memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, sebuah kebiasan ketika moodnya sedang buruk.

"Dan beritahu _Aneue_ , aku baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir." Sambungnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Mengacuhkan segala sumpah serapah yang mungkin saja sedang dirapalkan oleh maniak mayonaise di seberang sana.

Sougo memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana hitamnya. Mengacak kasar surai coklat senada pasir miliknya, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari hadapan pusara tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu, _China_." Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah yang kembali menyendu.

Diletakkannya setangkai bunga anyelir pink di depan pusara tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

.

.

Sougo berjalan dengan pelan, menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan pandangan yang menatap laut biru di sampingnya.

Sougo menyukai warna biru pada laut lepas. Warna yang sama dengan netra biru gadis itu. perlahan namun pasti, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya yang nampak mulai dewasa.

Saking terhanyutnya dengan pemandang laut lepas, Sougo tak memperhatikan bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang gadis berhelaian panjang sepunggung, nampak tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga tersebut.

"KYAA!"

Sebuah jeritan membuyarkan lamunan Sougo. Netra merahnya menatap terkejut ketika melihat tubuh perempuan itu oleng ke belakang karena kakinya yang terpeleset.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Sougo bergerak menarik lengan kiri gadis itu guna menahannya agar tak terjatuh ke belakang.

Bunyi gedebuk benda jatuh sedikit terdengar jelas. Sougo, dengan tepat waktu, berhasil menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyebabkan tubuh kecil itu menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Aduh!" gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengelus pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terpeleset.

Pemuda berhelaian pasir itu nampak tertegun pada tempatnya, gerakannya kaku, dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Netra merahnya nampak mengecil dengan mata yang melebar sempurna.

"Chi-"

"Itu dia!" sebuah teriakan dari bawah memotong perkataan Sougo. Nampak beberapa lelaki berbadan besar menggunakan jas hitam dengan salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arah dirinya dan gadis itu, berada tepat di bawah anak tangga tersebut.

" _Ojou-Sama_!" teriak mereka menggelegar.

Tubuh gadis itu terlihat menegang. Keringat dingin nampak membasahi pelepisnya. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan kembali berlari. Namun, ringisan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kaki sialan _aru_!" umpatnya ketika menyadari bahwa kaki kanannya nampak terkilir.

"Aru?" gumam Sougo yang nampak masih syok dengan sosok di depannya.

"Ojou- _sama_ , cepat kembali!" teriak para pria berbadan kekar itu seraya berdesakan menaiki anak tangga.

"Hii ..." gadis itu nampak bergedik ngeri ketika melihat ke arah bawah. Wajahnya memucat.

Sougo yang baru saja sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya kembali menarik tubuh gadis itu dan mengangkatnya.

Pemuda itu kembali manaiki anak tangga menuju area pemakaman tadi dengan langkah lebar dan gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ panjang itu di depan dadanya.

.

.

" _Ojou-Sama_ ... Kagura _Ojou-sama_!" teriak para pria bertubuh kekar tadi. Kelima orang tersebut berpencar ke segala penjuru, guna mencari sosok gadis yang diketahui bernama Kagura itu.

"Kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya salah satu pria bersurai _dark green_.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya, pun dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Gawat! Jika kita tak bisa menemukan nona muda, tuan besar pasti akan membunuh kita!" seru panik pria tanpa surai.

Mereka berlima tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, objek yang mereka cari tengah tertawa kecil di dalam pelukan pemuda bersurai pasir yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sepasang manusia itu tengah bersembunyi di dalam kuil kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari area pemakaman.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, para pria tadi nampak menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan wilayah tersebut.

"Hahaha ..." tawa ceria gadis itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Sougo. "Nee ... terima kasih karena telah menolongku _aru_." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis dan netra biru yang sedikit menyipit.

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Sougo lalu beranjak hendak meninggalkan pemuda tersebut, sebelum tangannya kembali ditarik dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu lagi.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, _China_." Ucap Sougo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Aura kerinduan terpancar jelas pada wajah pemuda bertampang _Shota_ itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungguh." Gumamnya seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis tersebut.

Kagura-gadis itu, menatap heran kelakuan aneh dari pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya dari kejaran para _bodyguard_ sewaan sang ayah.

Manik birunya mengerjap cepat. Tubuhnya nampak kaku karena keterkejutan. Apa ini? Ada apa ini? Batinnya terus bertanya-tanya akan kelakuan aneh dari pemuda yang nampak menyedihkan itu.

" _Anoo_... Apa kita pernah bertemu _aru_ _ka_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis itu membuat Sougo seketika membeku. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Kau melupakanku, _China_?" Tanya balik Sougo, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencengkram kedua pundak Kagura. Manik merahnya menatap tak percaya dengan mimik terluka.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, Kagura tak mengenali sosok di depannya saat ini.

"Kau pasti bercandakan, _China_?" Sougo berujar lirih. "Ini aku! Kau melupakanku, Kagura?" sambungnya dengan suara putus asa.

Kagura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dulu kita pernah bertemu _aru_ _ka_?"

Sougo semakin terkejut.

Dia tak mungkin salah, kan? Surai vermellion itu, manik _Sapphire_ secerah laut lepas, dan _trademark_ – _aru_. Sougo yakin, gadis ini adalah _China_ -nya, Yato Kagura-nya!

Sougo sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Namun melihat tatapan asing dari gadis itu, membuat pegangan akan kedua pundak itu terlepas. Kedua lengan kokoh itu jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

Lagi, Sougo dapat merasakan sensasi nyeri di area sekitar rongga dadanya. Napas pemuda itu memberat dan jantungnya terasa ngilu. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat rapuh dan cahaya kehidupan di kedua netra merahnya meredup.

Melihat gelagat aneh dan raut wajah yang menyedihkan dari pemuda pasir itu, Kagura kembali berujar.

" _Nee_ ... Namaku memang Kagura _aru_. Sakata Kagura. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tak pernah mengenalmu, jadi ... boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sougo menatap manik _Sapphire_ gadis itu. mencoba mencari celah, siapa tahu gadis itu tengah mengerjainya seperti biasa, tapi nihil. Tidak ada sinar kebohongan di sana. Manik biru cerah itu tetap menatapnya asing.

Tetapi, jika diperhatikan kembali, gadis itu memang sedikit berbada dari gadisnya. Surai Vermillion yang biasa tercepol dua dengan hiasan penutup kepala, kini telah hilang berganti dengan surai panjang yang tergerai. Pakaian khas China berwarna merah gadis itu juga berganti dengan dress hitam selutut. Dan payung yang biasa dia bawa kemana-mana kini telah hilang.

Gadis itu nampak berbeda dengan wajah dan ciri khas yang sama.

Akhirnya, dengan senyuman kecut yang dipaksakan, Sougo menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Sougo, Okita Sougo." Jawabnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oki-ta Sou-go ..." Kagura mengeja tiap penggalan kata nama Sougo. Senyuman tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"entah kenapa, mendengarnya membuatku rindu _aru_." Lirihnya, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sougo. Manik merah pemuda itu kembali disinari oleh cahaya harapan.

Namun sinar harapan itu kembali sirna ketika Kagura berucap, " _Nee_ , Okita- _san_ , terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan dan berlalu meninggalkan Sougo.

Sougo beralih menatap ke arah Kagura yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah pusara besar di sudut area pemakaman.

"Sakata, kah?" gumamnya. "Aku akan menyelidikannya." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

Untuk kali ini, Sougo berharap bahwa gadis tadi adalah gadisnya. Yato Kagura-nya, yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Walaupun harapan itu sangatlah tipis.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap, bukan?

.

.

.

end

.

Hai ... perkenalkan, aku Aya. Author baru di sini. Ini adalah fic pertamaku di dunia FFN dan fandom Gintama. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini rada Gaje dan OOC. Aya lagi belajar untuk membuat sebuah cerita hehehe ...

Jadi, Aya sangat mengharapkan kritikan dan masukan dari para _senpai_ dan reader sekalian.

Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya ya semua.

Salam hangat,

Aya Ryuuzawa.


	2. Chapter 2

New life

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

"Tapi, Ayah ..."

Kagura mengembungkan pipinya, kedua kakinya dilipat diatas sofa dengan dagu yang bersandar di atasnya, dan mulutnya komat-kamit sambil menatap layar LCD di depannya. Gadis itu nampak enggan menatap pria bersurai perak di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kagura. Kau harus tetap _Check up_ hari ini." Pria itu menghembuskan napas lelah. Inilah jadinya kalau dia memaksa putrinya untuk _check up_ ke Rumah sakit.

"Tapi Kagura sudah sehat, Ayah. Ayah lihatkan kalau sudah sebulan ini penyakit itu tidak kambuh lagi _aru_." Bela gadis itu. Sungguh, Kagura benci suasana dan bau khas Rumah Sakit.

Melihat kekeras kepalaan anaknya, Gintoki-pria itu-menghembuskan napas lelah.

' _Tak ada jalan lain.'_ Pikirnya.

"Sayang, tatap Ayah." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan putih Kagura. Dan dengan gerakan malas, gadis itu menatap ayahnya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan ayah juga?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih.

Nah, kalau sudah begini mau tak mau Kagura pasti akan menurut.

"Bukan begitu, Ayah." Kagura menghembuskan napasnya. "Ayah tahukan kalau Kagura benci rumah sakit _aru_. Baunya mengingatkan tentang ibu _aru_. Dan, Kagura benci itu _aru_." lanjutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ayah tahu itu, Sayang. Karena itu, jika hasil kali ini bagus, kau tidak perlu _check up_ lagi nanti." Gintoki mengelus sayang surai Vermillion itu.

"Janji _aru ka_?"

"Janji."

Gintoki menautkan jari kelingking ke kelingking kecil putrinya sebagai tanda janji mereka berdua dan mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi.

" _Yubi kiri, genman uso tsuitara, heri sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta*._ "

Kedua pasangan ayah-anak itu kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, Kagura akan bersiap _aru_."

Kagura kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah memastikan putrinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Gintoki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Aneue_." Sapa Sougo seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Toshirou.

Kedua manusia yang awalnya makan pagi berdua itu terkesiap. Senyuman hinggap di kedua wajah mereka dan pandangan berseri-seri pada wajah sang wanita.

"Ah, Sou- _chan_ , Selamat Pagi. Mau ikut sarapan?" tanya wanita berurai pasir dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sougo.

Dengan cekatan, Mitsuba mengambil seporsi nasi goreng untuk sang adik. Sementara, pria bersurai hitam itu menyerahkan segelas teh hangat.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka serempak.

Suasana hening menyelimuti prosesi sarapan mereka. Sudah kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk tidak berbicara maupun mengobrol saat makan.

"Hari ini ada kuliah?" Mitsuba bertanya ketika mereka selesai sarapan.

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu mengangguk, "Pagi ini ada ujian." Jawabnya.

"Begitukah," Mitsuba tersenyum lembut, "Semoga berhasil dalam ujian nanti, Sou- _chan_." Lanjutnya memberi semangat.

Sougo tersenyum lebar-sebuah kebiasaan yang muncul hanya di depan kakaknya dan Kagura. Sedangkan Toshirou memandang interaksi kakak-beradik itu dari balik koran yang tengah dia baca.

"Terima kasih dukungannya, _Aneue_. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya seraya beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ke halaman depan diikuti oleh Mitsuba dan Toshirou.

Setelah memakai sepatunya dan memastikan dirinya rapi, Sougo membuka kenop pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pergi, _Aneue, Mayora_." Pamitnya, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu sebelum si _Mayo-freak_ hendak protes.

"Hati-hati, Sou- _chan_. Selamat berjuang!" teriak Mitsuba agar sang adik mendengar seruannya.

Setelah sosok Sougo menghilang, Mitsuba menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Toshirou.

"Toshi- _kun_ , kau lihat senyumannya tadi? Ah ... sudah lama aku tidak melihat Sou-chan sebahagia hari ini." Lanjutnya seraya menatap sang suami.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Semoga ini akan menjadi pertanda yang baik." Imbuhnya seraya menangkup wajah sang istri dan mencium keningnya.

"Ku rasa, aku juga harus berangkat. Jaga diri baik-baik." Pamitnya sambil mengecup pelan pipi sang istri.

Mitsuba tertawa renyah ketika mendapatkan semua perlakuan romantis dari sang suami.

"Ya, Hati-hati di jalan, Toshi- _kun_."

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai _Vermillion_ itu nampak berjalan santai dikeramaian koridor rumah sakit. Manik biru cerahnya menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di depannya. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu benci berada di tempat ini.

Bau khas tempat ini selalu membuat dirinya teringat tentang kematian sang Mami, kebencian tak berdasarnya kepada sosok sang adik yang sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya bersalah, dan kematian sosok yang dibencinya sekaligus tempat awal mulai penyesalannya muncul.

Saking terhanyut dengan suasana _melankolis_ -nya, pemuda itu tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Maafkan saya." Ucap sosok berhelaian senada dirinya itu seraya membungkuk.

Manik biru cerah itu membelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok itu. Jantungnya berdesir ngilu dan tenggorokannya seakan tercekat.

Tak mendengar tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini kedua manik yang seirama itu saling bertatapan singkat.

"Hehe ... Saya tak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang mirip dengan saya di tempat seperti ini _aru_." Ucap gadis itu diiringi dengan kekehan.

Pemuda itu masih tak menanggapi. Pandangannya seakan terkesima menatap sosok gadis dihadapannya.

"ada baik-baik saja, tuan?" tanya sosok itu seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Tak ada tanggapan, pemuda itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua netranya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa aneh, gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda aneh itu.

Melihat sosok itu yang akan pergi menjauh, pemuda itu hendak menyusul ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamui- _kun_?" sapa suara tersebut.

"Soyo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kamui. Netra birunya masih sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah perginya gadis tadi namun, sosok itu sudah tak bisa ditangkap oleh netranya.

' _halusinasikah?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Kini atensinya beralih sepenuhnya ke sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang di depannya.

"Aku dengar paman masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku ingin mengunjunginya." Jawab Soyo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu ... ya, Papi memang sedang dirawat karena terlalu lelah bekerja." Jelasnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, Paman memang gila bekerja. Sama sepertimu."

Kamui menanggapi ucapan gadis itu dengan menaikan kedua bahunya. "Ayo, kuantar." Ajaknya.

Kamui menarik pergelangan tangan Soyo menuju ke kamar rawat papinya.

.

.

.

Sougo memarkirkan _Lexus-_ nya tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Setelah meminta Yamazaki, anggota gengnya dulu yang sekarang bekerja sebagai _intel_ kepolisian, tentang gadis yang sang mirip dengan Kagura-nya. Dengan cepat, pemuda pecinta _anpan_ itu mencari informasi tentang target sebelum kepalanya dilubangi oleh mantan bosnya itu.

"Sakata, kah?" gumamnya seraya membaca kertas laporan dari Yamazaki.

Sakata Gintoki, Ayah dari gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin, merupakan pemilik sekaligus kepala rumah sakit ini. Keluarga Sakata memang secara turun temurun bekerja di bidang kesehatan, terutama Dokter.

"Sepertinya ini akan berjalan mudah." Lanjutnya seraya menatap bangunan putih besar tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Kagura dan mengetahui beberapa fakta kelam tentang gadisnya, Sougo akhirnya berhenti dari akademi kepolisian yang tengah dia jalani dan berubah haluan memasuki dunia kedokteran. Saat ini, pemuda itu tengah berada di tahun ke tiga jenjang kuliahnya.

Pemuda itu berbeda. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan berkabung hingga depresi ketika ditinggal sang terkasih, Sougo lebih memilih untuk tetap maju menata hidupnya. Seperti pesan Kagura-nya dulu.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu, sungguh._

 _Jadi, teruslah berjuang. Hiduplah dengan bebas dan tetap jadilah Sadist yang ku kenal._

.

Kalimat tersebut mampu membuat Sougo untuk tetap maju ke depan dan semangat. Sebab, kekasihnya dulu jauh lebih menderita darinya dan Sougo berpikir bahwa hidup ini adalah karma baginya.

.

Setelah mengamati rumah sakit tersebut, Sougo hendak memutar arah kemudinya menuju area pemakaman. Satu hal yang menjadi hobi baru baginya adalah mengunjungi makam gadisnya setiap sore hari di saat dia ada jadwal kuliah dan di pagi hari ketika hari libur.

Dan disanalah netra merahnya menangkap siluet bayangan gadis berhelaian Vermillion tengah berdiri sendirian di halte bis dekat sana.

Tak membuang waktu, Sougo langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut.

.

"Kagura?" Sapa Sougo tepat di samping gadis itu.

Kagura menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ah, Okita- _san_? Kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Sougo mengangguk,"Sougo saja." Dan dibalas anggukan kecil gadis itu.

"Kak Sougo kalau begitu." Ucap gadis itu.

"Kak?" Sougo menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dariku _aru_." Jelas Kagura.

Sougo tersenyum sambil mengangguk singkat, "Kau hebat dalam menganalisa." Pujinya dan gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sougo bertanya basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kakak lihat, Aku sedang menunggu bis untuk pulang. Kakak berkacamata bodohku hilang entah kemana." Cerita gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat Sougo gemas sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ini aneh bagi Kagura. Entah kenapa, gadis itu merasa nyaman ketika berbicara dengan sosok bersurai coklat pasir dihadapannya.

Sougo tertawa lepas yang membuat Kagura terpana melihatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau pulang denganku?" tawar Sougo.

"eh, tak perlu kak. Bisnya sebentar lagi juga datang kok." Tolak halus gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi ini sudah hampir malam. Pokoknya aku antar." Titah Sougo seraya menarik lembut pergelangan tangan kanan Kagura.

Kagura kelabakan, rasanya aneh jika diantar oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sehari.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan macam-macam padamu." Ucap Sougo seakan mengerti jalan pikiran Kagura.

Gadis itu terpengarah mendengar ucapan Sougo.

"Bukan seperti itu. hanya saja, rasanya aneh jika diantar oleh orang asing." Cicitnya.

Langkah Sougo terhenti, kemudian pemuda itu berbalik arah menatap Kagura.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku adalah temanmu." Tuturnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Kagura nampak terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang aneh yang dikenalnya kurang dari sehari dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai teman.

"Dan, jika selama perjalanan nanti aku macam-macam, kau bisa menendang _Piiip_ -ku untuk membunuhku." Lanjutnya yang membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah, kita teman."

.

.

T.b.c

.

Hai para pembaca semua. Akhirnya, Aya bisa melanjutkan fic ini setelah sebelumnya terkena penyakit _mager._

Terima Kasih banget buat dukungan yang kalian berikan lewat fav, follow dan review XD

Nggak menyangka kalau kesannya bisa positif seperti ini.

Baiklah, ini adalah Chap lanjutan dari New Life.

Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu pendek atau kepanjangan, terlalu OOC dan feelnya mungkin nggak ngena ...

Silahkan kirimkan unek-unek, masukan dan kesan tentang fic ini di kolom reviews ^^

See you ...


	3. Chapter 3

New life

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

 _Lexus_ hitam itu berjalan membelah keramaian kota Tokyo dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali, manik merah Sougo akan melirik gadis di sebelahnya melalui ekor matanya.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita?" Sougo bertanya guna memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ini gila! dan Sougo tahu itu. pemuda yang enggan berinteraksi dengan wanita manapun kecuali _Aneue_ dan China-nya dulu, kini memulai percakapan duluan.

"Distrik Yoshiwara, kak." Jawab Kagura.

Sougo mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju alamat yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu.

Hening kembali terjadi setelahnya. Entah Sougo yang terlalu gugup untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan atau memang gadis itu yang terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Kau baru kemari?" Sougo kembali membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

Kagura mengangguk, dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum kecil di wajahnya dia menjawab, "Tidak baru juga sih, Kak. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa keluar rumah sesore ini tanpa diiringi oleh orang bayaran Ayah." Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Mengingat kelakuan Ayahnya yang _overprotect_ membuat Kagura mendesah lelah. Walaupun, Kagura tahu kalau ayahnya melakukan semua itu karena beliau sayang kepadanya.

"Ayahmu sepertinya _protektif_ sekali." Tanggap Sougo.

"Sangat. Kakak tahu, dia bahkan menyewa lima _bodyguard_ untuk menjagaku selama Ayah dinas di Nagoya." Timpalnya seraya mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ah, orang-orang kemarin, ya?"

Gadis itu kembali menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyenderkannya ke Kaca mobil.

Percakapan mereka mengalir santai seakan mereka adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali. sejalan dengan percakapan mereka, perasaan Sougo menghangat. Senyuman tipis tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Bolehkah, bolehkah dia berharap kalau gadis ini adalah Kaguranya?

Kini, perasaan Sougo kembali diliputi dilema dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sini, kak."

Sougo menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah besar di distrik Yoshiwara. Sougo melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Kagura.

"Terima kasih _aru_." Ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum, "Kakak mau mampir dulu _aru ka_?" tawarnya.

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku langsung saja. Masih ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi." Tolaknya secara halus.

"Begitukah _aru_." Gadis itu mengangguk paham. "sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kak Sougo. Maaf telah merepotkan, Kakak." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Sudah kubilang tak masalah, bukan? Membantu teman adalah hal yang wajar." Sougo tersenyum tipis. "Nah, masuklah, Ayahmu pasti sangat khawatir." Lanjutnya.

Kagura tersenyum lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dari balik gerbang besar itu Kagura melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak!" serunya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sougo mengangguk singkat dan berjalan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Sougo melirik ke arah papan nama yang terpasang di depan rumah tersebut.

'SAKATA' dan sangat jelas tertangkap oleh netra merahnya.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas panjang. Berapa kalipun dia melihat dan mendengarnya, yang terpajang dan terdengar adalah Sakata bukan Yato.

Bagaimana ini?

Batinnya kini kembali dilema.

.

.

.

Sougo berjalan menapaki setiap anak tangga menuju ke area pemakaman. Sepoi-sepoi hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Surai pasirnya pun turut memberai di terpa angin.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan. Setiap selangkah yang dia tapaki, semakin berat juga perasaannya. Sougo, pemuda yang terkenal sadis, kini tengah mengalami dilema. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta dapat menghilangkan jati diri seseorang Atau ini yang dimaksud dengan sesuatu akan semakin berharga ketika dia hilang?

Entahlah, Sougo sudah terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya. Pertemuannya dengan gadis itu kembali membuka luka lama di hati Sougo. Sebuah luka yang sengaja dia kubur, namun ingin digali kembali.

Benarkah, begitu?

Tidak. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu tak pernah mengubur kenangan masa lalunya. Pemuda itu selalu hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu yang membuatnya sulit untuk melangkah.

Lantas, kenapa dia tetap melangkah maju?

Lari. Ya, Pemuda itu tengah lari dari kenyataan yang dia hadapi. Kenyataan bahwa, kekasihnya, Yato Kaguranya, telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Walaupun dia menyadarinya, tetapi sebagian besar jiwanya masih menolak kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Dan kini, pemuda itu kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis yang sama namun berbeda. 'Kaguranya' kini menatapnya asing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, China." Gumam pemuda itu tepat di depan pusara yang bernamakan, 'Yato Kagura'.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan? tolong beritahu aku, China ... Apa yang Harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya berulang kali dengan tatapan kosong ke arah pusara tersebut.

"Aku melakukannya lagi ... Aku mengucapkannya lagi ... Apa yang harus kulakukan? JAWAB AKU, CHINA!" ucapnya dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf.

Wajah pemuda itu menampakan raut yang begitu terluka. Manik merah sewarna permata _Ruby_ itu kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

Pemuda itu menyesalinya. Menyesali ketika meminta gadis tadi menjadi temannya. Kejadian yang sama dan di musim yang sama saat dia mengatakannya kepada Kaguranya dulu.

 _"Mulai hari ini kita sahabat"/"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku adalah temanmu."_

Kalimat itu terus terbayang dalam benaknya diiringi berbagai pertanyaan yang merujuk ke arah kemungkinan terburuk.

"Bagaimana Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi? Bagaimana jika aku kehilangan dia juga? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana jika gadis itu bukanlah dirimu dan aku memiliki perasaan kepadanya? Apa kau akan memaafkanku, Kagura? Apakah, aku akan menyakitimu kembali?" pemuda itu merancau panjang di depan pusara gadisnya sambil duduk bersilah.

Diletakkannya buket bunga yang berisi campuran tulip putih dan mawar putih-kuning itu di depan pusara tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, China ... Kagura."

.

.

.

Mitsuba berjalan mondar-mandir di pelantaran rumahnya. Raut wanita itu terlihat cemas. Sesekali tangannya yang berkeringat saling meremas. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini.

Diliriknya jam besar di belakangnya. Pukul sebelas malam dan adiknya yang sangat disayangi itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Wanita itu sudah berulang kali mencoba menelpon sang adik, namun jawaban yang dia terima selalu sama, ponsel Sougo tak bisa dihubungi.

Baru saja Mitsuba akan menghubungi suaminya guna membantu mencari keberadaan sang adik, suara deru mobil menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Mitsuba segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sou- _chan_!" Wanita itu Berlari kecil menghampiri sang adik.

" _Aneue_?" Sougo tersentak kaget saat kakanya menerjang tubuhnya. " _Aneue_ ¸ kau seharusnya tidak berlari seperti itu. Tolong ingat kondisimu saat ini, _Aneue._ " Lanjutnya sambil mengelus lembut perut kakanya yang membuncit.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Ponselmu tidak aktif, jadi aku panik." Ucapnya. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, Sou- _chan._ " Lanjut Mitsuba sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ah, Maafkan aku, _Aneue._ Ponselku mati." Sougo menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah sang kakak diiringi senyuman seperti biasa.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Mitsuba ketika menyadari bahwa senyum adiknya kembali seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Senyumannya saat ini bukannlah senyuman yang wanita itu lihat tadi pagi.

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita masuk, _Aneue._ Wanita hamil sepertimu tidak boleh berlama-lama diluar saat malam. Walaupun, aku tidak peduli dengan si mayora gila itu." lanjutnya dengan nada malas-malasan di akhir kalimat dan menuntun sang kakak masuk kembali ke rumah.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti sang adik. Walaupun di benaknya saat ini, wanita itu tahu ada yang disembuyikan Sougo darinya.

.

.

.

Kagura memandang Gintoki dengan tatapan mengiba andalannya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang keluarga dengan tv yang menyala.

"Ayah, _please_ ..." Kagura mengedipkan kedua matanya ke arah sang ayah.

"Tidak, Kagura." Tegas pria itu.

"Kagura mohon, yah. Sekali ini saja. Kagura juga ingin bermain dengan Soyo- _chan._ " Rajuknya.

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. "Sayang, Ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Bujuknya yang dibalas gadis itu dengan menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ayah menyebalkan aru! Padahal Kagura juga ingin mencoba sesekali bermain bersama teman-teman _aru_." Isaknya. Gadis itu mulai menaikan kedua lututnya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika gadis itu tengah berada di _mood_ yang buruk.

Gintoki tertegun ditempat ketika melihat putrinya mulai menangis. Ah, ini yang paling Gintoki benci, melihat putri kesayangannya menangis. Walaupun, dia tahu kalau Kagura sengaja guna membujuknya.

"Baiklah ... Baiklah ... Ayah menyerah." Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah _aru_?" tanya gadis itu antusias. Air mata tadi kini berganti dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Gintoki menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore. Kau harus pulang sebelum jam lima." Tegas pria tersebut.

"Hm ..." angguk Kagura senang seraya menerjang tubuh ayahnya. "Kagura sayang, Ayah." Ucapnya antusias.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus surai _vermellion_ putrinya. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum senang seperti saat ini adalah kebahagian tersendiri baginya. Kagura adalah kekuatannya, penyemangat hidupnya, selepas kepergian sang istri beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kali ini, dia tak akan melepaskan putrinya lagi.

.

.

.

Soyo dan Kagura keluar dari mobil hitam milik ayah Kagura. Setelah melalui perdebatan konyol dengan sang ayah sebelum pergi, akhirnya keputusan Gintoki yang menang. Mereka berdua pergi ke taman hiburan diantara oleh supir pribadi Gintoki.

"Ayah benar-benar keras kepala _aru_." Rutuk gadis itu.

Soyo terkekeh pelan, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Kagura- _chan_? Kagura- _chan_ adalah putri satu-satunya paman Sakata. Jadi, wajar jika paman seperi itu." nasehatnya yang dibalas anggukan gadis _vermellion_ itu.

Benar kata Soyo. Ayahnya peduli padanya. Oleh karena itulah, beliau melakukan semua ini. Senyuman tipis kini kembali menghiasi wajah Kagura.

"Ayo, Kagura- _chan._ " Soyo mengajak Kagura memasuki Taman bermain tersebut.

.

.

.

Sougo menatap jengah ke arah keramaian di sekitarnya. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit dan si surai _vermillion_ itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya lagi.

"Kemana perginya si penjahat sialan itu." keluhnya kesal. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Pemuda itu kembali mendecih sebal dan bersiap menyerukan sumpah serapahnya lagi ketika sebuah suara yang _familiar_ masuk ke telinganya.

"Kak Sougo?/Okita- _san_?" sapa suara tersebut.

Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua manik merah itu nampak melebar ketika mendapati gadis bersurai _vermillion_ panjang yang dia rindukan, berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu nampak manis dengan bandana merah yang menghiasi kepalanya, _dress_ senada sepanjang lutut dan _legging_ hitam yang membalut kakinya.

"Kagura?" gumam pemuda itu, mengabaikan keberadaan Soyo yang juga tengah berdiri di samping gadis itu.

Manik merah itu bertemu kembali dengan manik biru cerah yang dia rindukan. Membuat sensasi aneh di sekitar perutnya dan menaikan kembali _mood-_ nya yang tadi memburuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Aku," gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum, "Aku dan temanku berencana menghabiskan waktu disini." Jawabnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sougo diiringi senyuman tipis, sangat tipis.

Merasa terabaikan, Soyo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanya gadis bermarga Tokugawa tersebut.

"Begitulah, kebetulan kita adalah teman." Jawab Kagura.

"Hmm ..." Soyo mengangguk paham. " _Nee_ ... Okita- _san,_ dimana Kamui- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sougo terdiam sejenak. Pemuda itu baru ingat kalau dirinya tadi datang kemari bersama Kamui. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Kamui bertemu dengan Kagura ini? Walaupun pemuda itu pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal menyia-nyiakan adiknya dulu. Sougo belum yakin sepenuhnya kepada pemuda itu. Walaupun sekarang mereka bersahabat pasca insiden Sougo yang menghajar Kamui setelah mengetahui perbuatan kasar pemuda itu kepada gadisnya, Sougo belum yakin akan perubahan Kamui. Dalam hati, Sougo bertekad untuk melindungi Kagura jikalau Kamui akan mulai menggila.

"Okita- _san_?" Soyo melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Ah ... Kriminal itu sedang-."

"Soyo." Ucapan Sougo terpotong karena orang yang mereka bicarakan telah berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah kaget.

"Ka-gu-ra?" lirih Kamui ketika melihat gadis yang berada tepat di samping Sougo.

"Kagura." Ucapnya lagi seraya hendak menerjang tubuh gadis itu. namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Sougo dengan cepat menghalau jalannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sougo dingin.

"Lepaskan aku, mantan polisi brengsek! Aku ingin memeluk adikku!" teriaknya.

Sougo tak bergeming dari tempatnya, pemuda itu masih menahan tubuh Kamui. Sementara, Soyo dan Kagura menatap Kamui dan Sougo heran.

" _Etto ..._ Anda yang di rumah sakit waktu itu, bukan?" tanya Kagura yang sukses membuat aksi berontak Kamui terhenti.

Manik biru itu membelalak kaget. Apa yang gadis itu katakan? Kenapa adiknya menatapnya dengan tatap asing seperti itu? kenapa setelah sekian lama dia berharap adiknya masih hidup, kini tatapan asing seperti itu yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kagura?" Kamui berhasil meloloskan diri dari Sougo dan beralih mencengkram pundak gadis itu. "Aku, kakakmu!" ungkapnya seraya menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Kagura menjerit syok, pun dengan Soyo yang berada di samping gadis itu dan Sougo. Mereka berdua mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kamui.

"Lepaskan dia, sialan!" seru Sougo. Mereka tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di sekitar dan seorang _security_ yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Cengkraman tangan itu terlepas. Menyebabkan tubuh Kagura terjatuh akibat aksi dorong dan tarik dari dua pemuda di depannya.

Soyo segera menghampiri tubuh Kagura yang terjatuh dan membantunya berdiri. Sementara, Sougo masih berusaha menahan tubuh Kamui.

"Kau melupakanku?" ucap Kamui.

Kagura tersentak. Ini kedua kalinya dia mendengar kalimat tersebut.

" _Anoo ..._ aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kurasa kalian salah orang. Kak Sougo juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku _aru_." Jelas Kagura.

Kamui terdiam.

"Ah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Sakata Kagura. Aku baru dua tahun pindah ke Tokyo. Jadi, aku sangat yakin kalau kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucap Kagura memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukan badannya.

Sougo yang mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dinampakan oleh Kamui. Deru napas mereka berdua terhenti sesaat.

Namun, lebih dari itu, ekspresi Sougo jauh lebih dari kaget. Raut wajahnya seakan bercampur antara kaget, sedih dan takut.

Kemungkinan terburuk yang selalu pemuda itu pikirkan terjadi.

Gadis itu ... bukanlah gadisnya. Kagura yang saat ini berada bersamanya, bukanlah Yato Kaguranya.

.

.

.

T.b.c

.

.

Hai, Semua ... ketemu lagi sama Aya.

Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mendukung Aya dengan membaca fic ini.

Makasih buat bara reader yang sudah Fav dan follow juga.

Untuk para reviewers, Aya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan aktif kalian

 ** _Mu-san, Readeren, Miu (Syukurlah kalau romancenya dapet ^^), Nyan-Himeko (Maaf ya Senpai, Aya sudah bikin mereka OOC #ditabok), affsaini, jidat, Guest (Maaf ya kalau ceritanya pendek, Aya berusaha buat panjangin ceritanya ^^), dan ATHAYPRI (Makasih atas sambutannya, Senpai ^^)_**

 **Terima Kasih buat dukungan yang kalian berikan.**

 **Berkat review kalian, Aya semangat buat** ** _improve_** **tulisan Aya ^^**

 **.**

 _Dan berhubung ini masih momen lebaran, Aya ingin mengucapkan:_

 _Seputih Kulit Kamui, Sebening Pahanya Matako._

 _Teriring salam seindah helai rambut Katsura._

 _Dengan senyuman semanis Sacchan dan cengiran selebar Shimaru._

 _Aya meminta maaf atas kesalahan Aya._

 _Baik yang segede dadanya Tsukky maupun sekecil dadanya Otae._

 _Walaupun kadang hidup tak sepahit kisah kandas yang terhalang nisan seperti Mitsuba dan Hijikata,_

 _Serta sekeras badan Gintoki, kita tak luput dari kesalahan._

 _Kadang kita sesadis Sougo, setidak peka Kagura terhadap pangeran sadis, semesum Kondo, Seberisik Sakamoto, Sewota Shinpachi, Setakdianggap Yamazaki, suka berbohong seperti Catherine, Seabstrak Elizabeth, Segila Shougun-sama, Sepenguntinya Matsudaira, Selicik Nobu-nobu dan sekejam Otose saat nagih kontrakan._

 _Meski tak secantik Nobume, tak sepolos Soyo-hime, tak setampan dan sekaya Takasugi, dan tak sesabar Hatsu yang menunggu Madao keluar dari lingkaran ke-Madao-annya._

 _Aya minta maaf jika selama nulis fic atau bikin review ada kesalahan._

 _Akhir kata, teriringi senyuman semanis Tama dengan tulus ikhlas setulus cinta Kankou kepada Kouka, Aya mengucapkan_

 _~SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI~_

 _Mari kita ramaikan fandom Gintama Indonesia ^^_

 _._

 _._

Nb : Tulisan diatas sebenarnya lagi ngehits di _facebook ^^_

Ditunggu kritik, saran, unek-unek serta curhatannya ya _minna-san_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

New life

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

"Hahaha ... Jadi begitu? Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Tawa petugas keamanan itu menggelegar mengisi setiap sudut pos keamanan. Sesekali tangannya akan menyeka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya, efek terlalu lama tertawa.

Sougo dan Kamui turut tertawa-terpaksa-sambil melempar lirikan melalui ekor mata mereka sebelum akhirnya sepakat untuk melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Soyo dan dibalas cengiran oleh gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku kira kalian berkelahi karena memperebutkan wanita." Ungkap lelaki bertubuh bulat, berseragam keamanan dengan kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hah!? Tentu saja kami tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu, Paman!" sergah kedua pemuda itu. ya, walaupun yang diucapkan oleh orang itu benar dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Hahaha ... maafkan aku." Pria tersebut tertawa lagi.

Petugas keamanan itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Kamui dan menepuk pundak pemuda Vermillion itu.

"Kau tahu, Aku juga dulu sama sepertimu. Bahkan dulu, aku pernah menangis saat naik _Roller coaster._ " Ungkapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kamui seakan memberikan simpati.

Kamui hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Terima kasih untuk alibi yang diberikan oleh Soyo. Mendadak harga diri pemuda manis tersebut jatuh.

"Nona," petugas itu menoleh ke arah Kagura.

"Ya?" Jawab Kagura gugup.

"Tak usah gugup begitu, Nona. Aku tak akan memakanmu." Candanya yang dibalas dengan cengiran aneh gadis itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau seorang sadis sejati namun ... ada baiknya jangan memaksakan keinginanmu kepada temanmu, apalagi sampai membuat dia ingin menangis." Terang pria tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan kikuk dari Kagura.

Sougo menahan tawanya ketika melihat muka masam Kamui.

"Dan ini juga berlaku untukmu, tuan muda." Ucap petugas tersebut. "Walaupun nona manis ini pacarmu, membela juga ada batasnya. Kau tahu, kadang teman lebih berharga daripada pacar." Sambungnya yang dibalas tatapan terkejut Sougo.

"Aku lebih baik membela pacarku daripada kriminal ini." Cibirnya hampir tak terdengar namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh Kamui. Akibatnya, Kamui menatap tajam Sougo, pun sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bebas." Suara petugas tersebut menghentikan aksi saling tatap antara duo pemuda sadis itu.

Mereka berempat membungkuk hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi meninggalkan pos keamanan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Haa ... tadi itu hampir saja." Ujar Soyo dengan wajah gembira yang dibalas delikan tajam dari duo pangeran sadis.

"Apanya yang hampir saja, hah!? Harga diriku sebagai seorang pria hancur." Kamui berujar masam.

"Hehehe ... maafkan aku Kamui- _kun_. Aku tak mungkin bilang yang sejujurnya, bukan?" Soyo tertawa hambar.

"Harusnya kau lebih memikirkan ide yang lebih bagus, Tokugawa. Untungnya bukan aku yang menjadi korban, jadi namaku masih bersih." Timpal Sougo dengan nada malasnya.

Kamui menatap tajam ke arah Sougo, lagi. Pemuda itu kesal, sangat malah. Dari semua kemungkinan yang bisa dijadikan alasan, kenapa harus dia yang jadi korban?

"Lagipula, jika aku mengatakan kalian bertengkar karena Kagura-chan, aku takut ayahnya akan datang menjemputnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Kagura-chan datang kemari." Soyo berujar sendu.

"Aku berpikir jika mengatakan, kalian bertengkar karena Kamui- _kun_ tak ingin naik _roller coaster_ sebab _phobia_ ketinggian, semua akan terasa masuk akal. Selain itu, aku ingin melihat ekspresi Kamui- _kun_ yang lain." Terangnya dengan nada ceria.

Tatapan duo sadis yang semula ikut menyendu kini berubah masam.

 _'sadis ... gadis ini juga tipe sadis.'_ Batin kedua pemuda itu kompak.

Ketiga manusia itu saling berdebat dan melempar tatapan tajam hingga mereka menyadari kalau mereka kekurangan satu orang.

"Kagura- _chan_?" Soyo menatap heran ke arah Kagura yang tengah terdiam menatap taman bermain tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kagura." Sougo mendekati Kagura dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Netra biru yang semula kosong kini kembali terisi cahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sougo dengan ekspresi datar namun nada yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

Kagura tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Aku baik-baik saja, kak."

Sougo menatap lekat wajah gadis itu, sedangkan Kamui dan Soyo turut mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau yakin baik-baik saja? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Soyo khawatir. Bagaimanapun, dia telah berjanji kepada Gintoki untuk menjaga sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Soyo- _chan_. Hanya saja ... entah kenapa ... aku merasa rindu dengan tempat ini." Pandangan Kagura menyendu.

Sougo dan Kamui nampak terkejut. Netra mereka berdua nampak melebar.

"Aneh, bukan? Padahal aku baru pertama kali datang kemari." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis. Semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus menggoyangkan surai panjangnya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Bahkan, Kamui dan Sougo kembali menaruh harapan agar gadis itu adalah orang yang mereka harapkan.

"Anehnya ... mungkin karena ibu sering mengajakku ke taman bermain di Kanada." Terang gadis itu diiringi kekehan kecil. Netra biru itu kembali menatap sendu. Perutnya bahkan terasa aneh dan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat. Kagura tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa setakut ini.

"Maaf ... aku ingin menghibur Kagura- _chan._ tapi, sepertinya aku membuatmu teringat kembali akan bibi." Soyo membungkukan badannya.

Sinar harapan pada kedua pasang netra itu kembali menghilang. Rasanya memang mustahil jika sebuah keajaiban itu ada. Andai saja tubuh gadis itu dulu tak pernah ditemukan, mungkin saat ini mereka akan tetap berharap.

"Eh? Ini bukan salah Soyo- _chan_ , kok. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan situasi sekarang. Jadi ini bukan salahmu, Soyo- _chan_. Sebaliknya, aku senang bisa datang kemari." Kagura berucap dengan nada ceria.

Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari tiga orang tersebut.

"Kak Sougo ... Soyo- _chan_ ... Ayo cepat!" serunya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Soyo tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Kagura. Kedua gadis itu bergandeng tangan dan tertawa senang.

"Oy, mantan polisi, apa menurutmu orang mati bisa hidup kembali?" Kamui bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang masih terfokus pada Kagura.

Sougo melirik Ke arah Kamui dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kau tahu apa jawabannya." Jawabnya seraya turut melangkah mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Mana mungkin bisa, bukan?" gumamnya dengan senyuman masam. Seberapa besar pun harapan Kamui agar adiknya hidup kembali itu tidaklah mungkin bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sougo. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di wahana rumah berhantu. Walaupun, aura di dalam ruangan tersebut dibuat semenakutkan mungkin, tetapi sepasang manusia itu tetap berjalan santai.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kakak mengenal Soyo- _chan_." Ucap Kagura memulai percakapan mereka.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu di balik tubuhnya.

"Keluarga Tokugawa dan Okita adalah rekan bisnis, begitu pula dengan tunangannya si Kamui." Jelas Sougo dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celananya.

Kagura berbalik arah dan menatap Sougo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Soyo- _chan_ dan Kak Kamui bertunangan?" tanya gadis itu.

Sougo mengangguk singkat. "Kau memanggil si Kriminal itu kakak?" ujar Sougo dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Usia kalian sama, bukan? Rasanya tak sopan jika memanggil kalian tanpa embel-embel kak, karena kalian menolak dipanggil dengan nama keluarga maupun sufiks – _san_." Jelas Kagura.

Sougo tersenyum tipis. "Berandalan sialan itu pasti senang mendengarnya." Gumamnya lirih.

"Kak Sougo mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kagura yang dibalas gelengan singkat pemuda itu.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak takut dengan tempat ini?" Sougo berujar heran.

Kagura hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya. "Yang takut dengan hal seperti ini adalah Ayah." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu akan tertawa sendiri jika mengingat ayahnya yang sangat penakut.

"Eh ... Kau tidak manis ternyata." Canda Sougo.

"Maafkanlah karena aku memang tidak manis." Jawab Kagura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan para hantu palsu di tempat itu. Dan ketika hampir mendekati pintu keluar, sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala pemuda pasir itu.

"Ah, ada kecoa di kepalamu." Ujarnya datar.

Kagura yang mendengar kata 'kecoa' seketika berbalik arah dan menerjang tubuh Sougo. Tubuh mereka berdua ambruk karena ketidaksiapan Sougo akan reaksi Kagura yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Jauhkan dariku! Cepat singkirkan monster itu dari kepalaku!" teriak Kagura diiringi isakan kecil, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Sougo.

Sougo yang semula terkejut, seketika tertawa. Mendengar tawa dari pemuda di depannya membuat Kagura seketika melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap tajam pemuda itu, dia dijahili.

"Berhenti tertawa dasar menyebalkan." Rajuknya.

"Hahaha ... maaf ... maaf ... aku tak menyangka jika kau takut dengan hewan kecil itu." ucap Sougo seraya menghentikan tawanya.

Kagura mendengus kasar dan segera beranjak dari posisinya, bermaksud meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya malu. Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika Sougo menahan tangan kirinya.

"Lepaskan!" Kagura berujar kesal.

Sougo mendengus kemudian berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan maaf, bukan?" ujarnya.

Kagura masih enggan menatap Sougo. Hal itu membuat Sougo kembali menghela napasnya. Pemuda pasir itu kini tengah bingung sendiri. Pasalnya, sudah lama dia tak menghadapi cewek yang sedang ngambek. Terakhir kali adalah saat 'Kaguranya' dulu ngambek karena perihal yang sama.

Tunggu dulu, sebuah kalimat gila kini terngiang di benak pemuda pasir itu. Dengan mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin membuat hatinya kembali sakit, pemuda itu berucap, "Akan kubelikan _Sukonbu_ sebagai gantinya."

Hening. Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya, membuat hati Sougo seketika kembali terhujam batu.

Tentu saja tak akan berhasil, bukan? Bagaimanapun gadis ini adalah orang lain, bukan gadisnya.

"Satu dus." Gumam Kagura.

"Eh?" netra Sougo nampak melebar. Apa tadi? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Belikan aku satu dus, maka aku akan memaafkan kakak." Ujarnya cepat.

Netra merah Sougo nampak mengecil dengan aura gelap yang menguar. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik tubuh Kagura hingga netra mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau ... Yato Kagura, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar menusuk namun sarat akan kerinduan.

Kagura mengerjapkan manik biru lautnya beberapa kali dengan dahi yang nampak berkedut dan wajah yang menatap pemuda itu heran.

Ya Tuhan, harus berapa kali gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dirinya. Lagipula, siapa itu Yato Kagura? Entah kenapa dia menjadi kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memberikan nama 'Kagura'.

"Sakit." Rintih Kagura saat Sougo menggenggam tangannya kirinya kuat.

Mendengar rintihan Kagura, kesadaran Sougo kembali dan dengan cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maafkan, aku." Ujarnya seraya menuntun gadis itu keluar dari tempat tersebut. "Akan aku belikan." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tipis, memotong sebuah kata yang ingin Kagura ucapkan, dan meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kebingungan.

Sougo sendiri nampak merutuki sikapnya tadi. Dia sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan Sougo menyesalinya. Walaupun demikian, benak Sougo masih menerawang jauh akan kesamaan yang dimiliki gadis ini dengan gadisnya dulu.

Bolehkah dia kembali berharap?

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan tanpa terasa langit yang semula nampak cerah perlahan meredup. Keempat manusia yang semula terpisah saat memasuki wahana rumah hantu tadi kini kembali berkumpul.

"Ini." Kamui menyerah sebuah permen kapas ke arah Kagura yang di terima gadis itu dengan senyuman senang dan ucapan terima kasih. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

Kagura dan Soyo menikmati permen kapas tersebut dengan gembira.

"Sehabis ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sougo.

Soyo dan Kamui nampak berpikir, sedangkan Kagura melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Anoo ... sepertinya aku harus pulang." Lirihnya, membuat ketiga manusia itu menatapnya.

Soyo turut melihat jam tangannya dan wajahnya mendadak berubah suram.

"Ah, Kau benar, Kagura- _chan_." Tuturnya.

"Yaah, sayang sekali. Padahal kita belum menikmati semua wahananya." Sambung Kamui dengan nada kecewa.

Kagura menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyesal dan meminta maaf. Dia sudah diizinkan datang ke sini, jadi dia tak ingin mengecewakan Ayahnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Kagura. Kau pasti sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum makan malam, bukan?" terka Sougo yang dibalas anggukan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku antar kau pulang." Titahnya sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. "Kalian berdua lanjutkan saja kencan kalian." Lanjutnya kepada Soyo dan Kamui.

Soyo dan Kamui mengangguk paham.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kagura- _chan_ , Okita- _san_." Ujar Soyo dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari mereka berdua.

Kedua pasang manusia berbeda _gender_ itu berpisah.

.

.

.

Sougo merjalan di depan Kagura sambil tetap menggenggam tangan gadis itu. mereka berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sougo memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sesekali netra biru Kagura akan menoleh ke arah taman bermain tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Netra Kagura kadang melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pemuda bersurai pasir di depannya. Tangan besar tersebut terasa hangat dan membuat hati gadis itu terasa nyaman. Perutnya bergejolak aneh seakan ada bunga yang bermekaran di dalamnya. Mendadak semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

 _"Kau ... Yato Kagura, kan?"_

 _._

Kagura kembali teringat akan ucapan pemuda itu tadi. Secara tiba-tiba semua sensasi aneh itu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Rasanya ada sebuah benda tumpul yang menghantam hatinya dan perutnya terasa terbakar.

"Apa yang kuharapkan? Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti." Lirihnya tak terdengar.

.

.

Kagura dan Sougo kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping mobil pemuda pasir tersebut. Sougo membukakan pintu sebelah kemudi untuk Kagura, tepat sebelum sebuah klakson mini bus terdengar nyaring di dekat mereka.

Tubuh Kagura menegang. Kaki gadis itu terasa kaku seakan akan paku yang menancapnya dan wajah gadis itu berubah pucat. Tanpa Kagura sadari, air mata gadis itu telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Kagura?" Sougo berujar kaget ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Oy, ada ap-."

Kalimat Sougo terhenti ketika tubuh gadis itu terjatuh yang beruntungnya cepat dia tangkap.

"Kagura ... Kagura ... Oy, sadarlah." Sougo berujar panik sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sougo segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan meletakkannya di kursi samping kemudi, menurunkan sedikit sandarannya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke gadis itu.

Sougo langsung membawa gadis itu ke Rumah sakit milik keluarga Sakata.

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat kedua insan itu berada, seorang lelaki bersurai perak tengah duduk di depan sebuah pusara.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Gintoki." Ucap sebuah suara tepat di belakang lelaki tersebut.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Gintoki menjawab, "Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu juga, Kankou."

Kedua lelaki paruh baya itu kini saling berhadapan. Kankou melirik ke arah makam yang berada di belakang Gintoki.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Maaf karena aku tak sempat datang saat istrimu meninggal." Ucap lelaki yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan _Umibozu_ tersebut.

Gintoki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku juga turut berduka untuk istri dan ...," jeda sejenak ketika Gintoki menghirup napasnya singkat. "Putrimu." Lanjutnya diiringi dengan semilir angin musim semi yang menusuk kulit mereka.

Kankou nampak membuang mukanya. "Terima kasih untuk ucapanmu." Balas Kankou.

"Bagaimana dengan putrimu? Kudengar dia juga mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu?" lanjutnya.

Gintoki menatap langit senja yang terlihat merah dan mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Putriku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat. "Darah Yato memang menakutkan." Imbuhnya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali?"

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa? Jika kau lupa, margaku sekarang adalah Sakata dan itu tak akan pernah berubah." Jawabnya saat sebuah getaran dari saku celanannya membuat perhatiannya teralih.

Lelaki bersurai keriting alami tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Dan seketika wajah Gintoki berubah terkejut ketika mendapati penjelasan dari seorang pemuda di seberang sana. Dengan cepat dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kankou, Gintoki pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

T.b.c

.

Fuih ... akhirnya Aya bisa nulis lagi ^^

duh, penyakit mager memang serem ternyata #dilemparsandal.

kali ini Aya mau balas review dulu hehehe ...

buat:

 ** _Nyan-Himeko-San_** : Terima Kasih atas koreksinya ^^ pas di cek ternyata emang ada _typoo_ dan untungnya di beritahu oleh Himeko-san ^^ eh, bener tuh ... Aya juga pertama kali lihat dari FP itu #Kitasama #dilempargolok. makasih buat reviewnya ya ...

 ** _Guest-san_** : Terima Kasih atas review dan semangatnya. Semoga makin suka sama chapter ini ya ... XD

 ** _Miu-san_** : Wkwkwk ... Aya kayaknya nggak bakal nampilin Nobu-chan deh di sini. kecuali, via _flashback_ atau percakapan karakter :D. Btw, makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya XD

.

.

di sini adakah para readers yang udah lihat trailer mitsuba arc live action? #ketinggalanwoy

hehehe ... kalau ada, ada ngak yang teriak kenceng kayak Aya saat lihat Sougo sama Hijikata?  
Wuaah ... Aya kok nggak kuat mental buat nontonnya T.T #abaikan.

.

Sampai bertemu di chap depan, semua XD


	5. Chapter 5

New life

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

Pintu putih itu terbuka pelan dan menampilkan sosok pria bersurai _silver_. Deritan pintu membuat atensi Kagura yang tengah duduk di ranjang pasien dengan sebuah buku di tangannya teralih.

"Ayah!" seru gadis itu sambil menutup bukunya.

Gintoki tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah putrinya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya yang dibaas anggukan oleh gadis itu.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Maaf karena sudah membuat Ayah khawatir." Jawabnya dengan wajah sendu.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengelus surai _Vermillion_ putrinya. Setidaknya Gintoki bersyukur, karena putrinya hanya tertidur efek terlalu lelah. Walaupun demikian, pria itu tetap mewanti-wanti keaadan Kagura ke depannya. Cukup dengan kehilangan wanita itu saja, dia tak ingin putrinya pun turut menghilang.

"Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagura dengan wajah khawatir ketika melihat wajah Gintoki.

"Ayah hanya bersyukur karena kau baik-baik saja. Untunglah temanmu cepat mengambil tindakan." Jawabnya.

Kagura terhenyak. Dia ingat sekarang, kemarin dirinya tengah bersama dengan Soyo dan Sougo.

"Kak Sougo?"

"Oh, kau ingat. Souchirou-kun yang mengabari Ayah kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh tidur." Jelas Gintoki.

"begitukah." gadis itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Baik Kagura dan Gintoki sebenarnya tak terlalu kaget, sebab Kagura sudah sering tertidur secara tiba-tiba. Dan sebab itulah, Gintoki sangat mencemaskan kondisi putrinya ketika dia pergi kemanapun sendirian.

"Sore ini kita akan pulang ke rumah." Jelas Gintoki dan dibalas dengan anggukan senang dari Kagura. Mengingat, gadis itu sangat membenci bau rumah sakit.

"Ayah, boleh Kagura bertanya sesuatu?"

Gintoki mengeryitkan alisnya seraya menatap Kagura. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah Kagura memiliki saudara kembar? Ehm ... maksudnya, apakah kita pernah tinggal di sini atau etto ..." gadis itu nampak berpikir guna memilah kata yang tepat.

Seakan mengerti, gintoki menjawab, "Kembaran? Tentu saja kau tak punya. Tapi orang yang mirip tentu saja ada, bukan? Lagipula, dibandingkan denganku ataupun ibumu, kau lebih mirip dengan Nenekmu. Wajah, suara, bahkan netra birumu benar-benar duplikat dirinya." Jawab Gintoki.

"Nenek?" Kagura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, mencoba mengingat wajah Neneknya yang telah lama tiada.

"Kau tak perlu mengingatnya, Kagura." Timpalnya. "Nenekmu sudah lama tiada. Dulu, saat kau masih kecil dan Nenek masih hidup, kita tinggal di sini." Jelasnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan netra birunya seraya semakin mendekat ke arah Ayahnya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

"Apa Ayah kenal dengan keluarga Yato?" tanyanya lagi.

Netra merah Gintoki nampak sedikit melebar. Tatapan wajahnya kembali menyendu. "Kagura ingin mendengarkan cerita Ayah?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan cepat gadis itu.

Gintoki tersenyum seraya menarik napasnya. Sebenarnya, mengingat kisah ini bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya.

"Baiklah, akan Ayah beritahukan satu hal kepadamu." Jawabnya. "Baik Kakek dan Nenek kandungmu adalah keturunan Yato, sebuah keluarga besar yang menempati posisi ketiga perekonomian Jepang saat ini. Saat itu, Ayah masih berusia sepuluh tahun ketika Kakek dan Nenek memutuskan untuk bercerai dan Nenekmu menikah lagi dengan seorang pria keturunan Sakata. Kau mengerti sekarang?" ceritanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, apakah Ayah kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Yato Kagura?" cecarnya. Entah mengapa, Kagura jadi ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang masa lalu Ayahnya.

Gintoki meletakan satu tangannya di bawah dagu, mencoba mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh putrinya itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kagura.

"Ayah tak terlalu mengenalnya, namun yang Ayah tahu, dia masih bersepupu denganmu." Jawab Gintoki dan membuat manik biru itu melebar.

"Sepupu?"

"Kau ingat cerita Ayah tadi, bukan? Saat Nenek dan Kakek kandungmu bercerai, Ayah memiliki seorang saudara lelaki yang kini ikut dengan Kakekmu. Secara kebetulan, kami memberikan nama yang sama kepada kalian." Terang Gintoki. "Kalau tak salah, dulu wajahmu memang mirip dengannya. Tetapi, gadis itu sudah meninggal." Lanjutnya dengan mimik serius.

Netra biru itu melebar, "Meninggal?"

"Ya, kalau tak salah sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, Ayah sendiri tak terlalu ingat. Karena, saat itu kondisi ibumu menurun di Kanada, kau ingat?" Gintoki balik bertanya.

Kagura mengangguk mengiyakan. Mendengar cerita dari Ayahnya, entah mengapa membuat beban di hati Kagura terangkat dengan perasaan sedih yang masuk ke dalamnya. Dirinya bukanlah sosok yang dicari oleh Sougo. Dan itu artinya, selama ini Sougo tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai dirinya. Mengingat betapa baiknya Sougo memperlakukan dirinya membuat Kagura bertambah sedih.

 _"mulai sekarang, kita berteman."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di benak Kagura yang tanpa saar membuat gadis itu bergumam lirih, "Sebenarnya, kalimat itu untuk siapa?"

.

.

.

Sougo bergerak gelisah memutari kamarnya. Perasaannya kacau semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Ayah Kagura kemarin.

 _Sakata._

Sebuah nama keluarga yang membuat otaknya kacau. Kemiripan gadis itu dengan gadisnya, serta fakta siapa Ayah kandung gadis itu membuat otak Sougo jungkir balik. Pantas saja dia tak asing dengan nama itu, dan dengan bodohnya, dia melupakan nama dokter yang menangani penyakit kakaknya dulu.

Tetapi, jika pemuda itu ingat kembali, setahunya Gintoki belum pernah menikah maupun memiliki anak. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, Kagura dan Gintoki berbeda walaupun struktur wajah mereka hampir serupa.

"Aku harus menyelidikanya lagi." Gumam pemuda pasir itu.

Baru saja Sougo akan mengambil ponselnya, suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Aneue_?" Sougo menatap heran kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sou- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja? Tanyanya dengan netra merah yang penuh dengan pancaran kekhawatiran.

Sougo tertegun sejenak, menimbang jawaban terbaiknya, karena pemuda itu tak pernah bisa berbohong di depan Mitsuba.

"jika Sou- _chan_ ada masalah, _Aneue_ siap mendengarkan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Sougo nampak berpikir kembali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, " _Aneue_ , apa _Aneue_ ingat dengan dokter Sakata?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ada apa, Sou- _chan_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja, Apa dulu Dokter Sakata memiliki anak?" tanyanya dengan nada was-was, sambil berharap kalau kakaknya akan menjawab tidak.

"Anak Dokter Sakata? Hmm ... tentu saja Ada. Kalau tak salah usianya beberapa tahun di bawah Sou- _chan_ dan tinggal di Kanada bersama istrinya." Jelas Mitsuba, memupuskan semua harapan Sougo.

"Begitu, kah?" lirihnya dengan wajah menyendu.

Selesai. Harapannya telah selesai. Harusnya pemuda itu mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menyerah sedari awal. Menerima kenyataan bahwa gadisnya memang telah tiada dan gadis yang selama ini mencuri perhatiaannya adalah orang lain.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu kembali frustasi. Setelah semua yang dia katakan kepada gadis itu dengan menjadikannya teman, padahal dia berharap bahwa gadis itu adalah gadisnya, langkah apa yang akan Sougo lakukan kedepannya? Menjauhinya, kah? Tapi, sebagian hatinya menolak mentah-mentah pilihan tersebut.

"Sou- _chan_?" Mitsuba memiringkan kepalanya heran ketika melihat raut bingung di wajah Sougo.

"Nee ... _Aneue_ , Apa yang _Aneue_ lakukan jika suatu saat, Hijikata- _san_ menghilang dan _Aneue_ bertemu kembali dengan orang yang mirip namun berbeda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Mitsuba nampak berpikir. "Walaupun mereka memiliki wajah yang serupa, tetapi orang yang berbeda, bukan? Tentu saja kaget di awal, namun _Aneue_ tetap akan menegaskan kalau orang itu bukanlah, toshirou- _kun_. Walaupun mereka serupa, kau tak bisa menjadikan yang satunya sebagai pelampiasan karena kehilangan yang satunya, bukan?" Jelasnya.

Sougo awalnya tak mengerti, namun kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang _Aneue_ lakukan, jika tanpa sengaja memintanya menjadi teman?" cecarnya.

"eh, tentu saja itu tak masalah, bukan? Kita bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Walaupun mereka berwajah serupa, namun sifat mereka pasti berbeda. Yang terpenting, kita tak membandingkan dua orang yang serupa itu."

Senyum cerah kini terlukis di wajah Sougo. Pemuda berwajah imut itu memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada khas anak kecil yang baru saja menerima cokelat.

Mitsuba sendiri hanya mengelus sayang surai pasir adiknya dengan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, dan tanpa terasa kini tengah memasuki pertengahan musim semi. Semenjak insiden di taman bermain waktu itu, hubungan Sougo dan Kagura nampak merenggang. Entah itu akibat kesibukan kuliah dari masing-masing pihak atau memang salah satu dari mereka nampak menghindar.

Lebih tepatnya, Kagura yang sering menghilang tanpa kabar. Gadis itu juga sering menolak ajakan Soyo untuk bermain bersama lagi dengan alasan, dia tak ingin membuat Ayahnya kembali khawatir.

Sougo paham. Dengan semua tindakannya selama ini, yang sering memperlakukan gadis itu sebagai, Yato Kagura, tentu membuatnya risih.

Pemuda itu menggeram frustasi. Untuk saat ini, pemuda itu hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka sebab, Soyo mengatakan kalau gadis itu nampak sedih setiap kali Soyo menyebut nama Sougo.

Hanya berteman, tak lebih. Dan Sougo juga memantapkan dirinya untuk menyerah mencari sosok Kaguranya dalam diri gadis itu.

.

.

Sougo menatap bangunan di depannya dengan wajah sedikit syok. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda itu berharap dapat menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini dan kini harapannya terkabul. Pemuda bersurai pasir itu menatap wajah kakaknya dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Kakaknya bagaikan Dewi Fortuna baginya.

"Ah, Mitsuba-dono, mari masuk." Gintoki mempersilahkan Okita bersaudara itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ah, Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarmu, sudah semakin baik?" tanya Gintoki membuka percakapan mereka.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Sakata. Beberapa maid nampak menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan.

"Baik Dokter, semua berkat Dokter Sakata dulu." Ucap anggun wanita bersurai pasir itu.

"Ah, Okita-kun, kau sedang mencari Kagura?" tanya Gintoki ketika mendapati gerak mata Sougo yang nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Etto ..." Sougo nampak salah tingkah karena Gintoki menyadari gerak matanya.

"Kagura sedang berada di halaman belakang. Kau ingin menemaninya?"tawarnya. "Jujurnya aku sedikit khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian disana." sambungnya.

Sougo nampak sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat terakhir Gintoki tadi. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar kelewat protektif. Namun, pemuda itu tetap mengikuti apa yang gintoki tawarkan tadi.

Pemuda pasir itu membungkuk pamit seraya berjalan mengikuti seorang maid yang diperintahkan Gintoki untuk mengantar Sougo ke halaman belakang.

.

.

.

Sougo mengikuti maid tersebut. sebelum mereka sampai di halaman belakang, netra merah pemuda itu menangkap sosok gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini membuatnya uring-uringan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kagura." Sapanya.

Sougo dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu yang berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Kak Sougo?" ucap gadis itu tak percaya. "Apa yang kakak lakukan di rumahku?" tanyanya heran.

"ah, aku mengantar _Aneue_ yang ingin bertemu dnegan dokter Sakata." Jawabnya dengan netra merah yang masih mengamati gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayahmu bilang, kau sedang sendirian di halaman belakang?" Sougo balik bertanya.

Kagura membalas pertanyaan Sougo dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat pemuda itu mengeryit heran dan mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Ini?" gumamnya.

"Mendiang Ibuku. Tak mirip denganku, bukan? Banyak yang mengatakan hal itu." ucapnya miris.

Sougo tertegun, kehabisan kata-katanya. Manik merahnya kini menatap pigura besar dengan sosok wanita anggun, berhelaian _lavender_ dengan kacamata merah yang membingkai matanya.

"Ayah bilang, aku lebih mirip dengan mendiang nenek." Jelas gadi itu. "Haah ... andai saja surai Ibu turun padaku." lanjutnya seraya mendengus sebal.

Pemuda pasir itu hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Netra merahnya masih mengamati wajah ibu Akgura yang tercetak di pigura itu.

"Nee, Kak Sougo, Ayo kita bermain di halaman belakang?" Ajak Kagura yang membuyarkan lamunan Sougo.

Pemuda itu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan gadis itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman cerianya. Gadis itu melangkah mendahului Sougo yang masih berdiri di depan foto itu.

Sebelum pergi mengikuti langkah Kagura di depannya, Sougo menyentuh pinggiran pigura itu yang membuatnya sedikit bergeser.

Manik merahnya menatap heran sebuah kertas putih yang terjatuh dari balik bingkai tersebut. dipungutnya kertas putih itu. mata Sougo nampak melebar ketika melihat isi kertas tersebut. dengan cepat, pemuda itu memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menyusul Kagura yang kini berteriak memanggilnya.

Sougo butuh kejelasan. Dan kali ini, dia akan bertanya langsung dari sumbernya.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

Yeay ... akhirnya Aya bisa lanjutin cerita ini. #dilempargolok.

Apakah chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan para reader sekalian?

Bagaimana Nyan-himeko-san, Athaypri-san, Miu-san?

Semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab ya ^^

Sebenarnya sih, Aya menebar beberapa hints di setiap chapter ^^

Semoga saja Aya dapat menamatkan cerita ini dalam kurun waktu singkat #tebarpetasan.

Ditunggu tanggapannya tentang chapter ini, Minna-san.


End file.
